


Frolic

by LucasVN



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-28
Updated: 2011-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-24 03:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucasVN/pseuds/LucasVN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two fliers frolic in the early morning...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frolic

The sky comes alive,  
Blue fades to green,  
The stars consumed  
As the sky lights up.

Like sentinels at guard,  
Two figures watch,  
One big and tall,  
One short and small.

Hand in hand,  
They bear witness,  
Watching the surreal scene  
Of beauty and awe.

Turning to look,  
They draw closer;  
Before coming together  
In an embrace of love.

With bright smiles,  
They lift off,  
Rising straight up  
Into the brilliance of dawn.

Floating in the sky,  
They begin to play,  
Spinning over each other  
With a grace unknown.

The duo flies off,  
Chasing one another,  
Having great fun  
Frolicking in a sky of fire.


End file.
